1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle trailers and, more particularly, to such a trailer that folds into a compact condition for storage.
2. Prior Art
Small trailers have long been produced for personal hauling when attached to a car or pickup truck. These trailers are frequently used to transport wheeled lawn maintenance mowers, small tractors, motorcycles, ATVs and snowmobiles. Many of these trailers are approximately 8′ long×5′ wide to avoid mandatory lighting requirements for larger trailers.
Most of these trailers are used infrequently and must be stored when not used. This poses a problem for the average homeowner, since a trailer that large must oftentimes be stored in a garage in areas where zoning restricts outside storage. Thus, attempts have been made to make trailers which fold for more compact storage. Examples of these prior art attempts are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,258—Burris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,073—Harper. Both of these patents feature trailers which have front and rear sections that fold up on a middle section. Harper's trailer is full width when unfolded, but has no sides. One embodiment of Burris telescopes for storage, which is a complex mechanical arrangement that requires three sections of different width and consequent reduced usable floor width when extended. Another embodiment requires removal of the sides for folding. Both folding arrangements have floor-level hinges and close-by locking pins, which provides minimal structural strength when unfolded.
Thus, there is a need for a folding trailer that has maximum unfolded floor width, yet does not require removal of the sides for folding, and has improved structural strength when unfolded.